Night of Twighlight
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Two boy's dreams come true when a street brawl turns into their future and they become champions then enemies  but can they get over it? I am done with the final chapter!
1. Dreams Start

Time of Twighlight

It was late in the night when Ryan Chad Gaertner and Anthony Michael Dannen were watching there favorite wreslters Kane and Rey Mysterio compete on SmackDown.

Ryan, Anthony hit the hay said Ryan's mother.

Can't we watch the match mom? Said Ryan.

Oh okay just this match.

I am surprised that worked. said Anthony.

Yea well someday you and I are gonna be wrestlers too.

Whatever you say.

10 years later.

Ryan and Anthony are kicking butt and taking name folks look Ryan is using his Bloodbath Chokeslam! Oh my God!

Anthony is using his Crucifix Head Scissors! I have never seen anything like this!

1... 2... 3!

and you have your winner! Ryan or Bloodbath and Anthony or The Silver Dragon.

Mr. McMahon saw this and thought they would be a good asset to SmackDown.


	2. Dreams Continue

Time of Twighlight

After Their hard fought match Ryan and Anthony were in the WWE building because someone invited them and they were wondering who it was that invited them there.

Where is this person? said an impatient Ryan.

Maybe on a coffe break. said a vey patient Anthony.

Umm are you Ryan and Anthony? said a very hot Waitress.

yep that's us. said Anthony. not really caring.

umm there has been an accident.

WHAT!!!

Mr. McMahon is dead his car blew up.

DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shouted Ryan.

umm was there a need for that?

Sorry lost my temper.

Well we have something to ask you.

what?

would you like to be tested to see if you can be on smackdown?

OH MAN THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shouted Ryan

he's really excited easily isn't he?

You don't know the half of it.

so first show us your special move. Ryan you first

Ryan did a nasty looking chokeslam.

I call it the Bloodbath Chokeslam.

Okay Anthony you next.

Anthony did a difficult looking head scissors.

I call it the Silver Flame.

Nice next your wrestler name.

Bloodbath. said Ryan

Silver Dragon. Said Anthony

I'll see you tommorow.


	3. Dreams Erupt

Time of Twighlight

Now I need to ask for the way you want your entrances. said the waitress

I want mine like kane's. said Ryan or his new name Bloodbath.

Okay now for Anthony or Angel of Death. Dark and Mysterious up in the rafters that's where I'll be.

Oh that is a good choice. Now you need a practice match.

Oh boy bring them on! said Ryan obviously into it.

And We welcome you to our show today the MWWE I am Terry Smith and this is my Broadcost partner and brother Jacob Smith.

Here comes the Robin Brothers and they are pumped to face the uhh Blood Dragons.

What are the blood dragons?

I don't know but we are about to find out.

Here comes Bloodbath Terry!

oh Dammit I see why they call him Bloodbath look at him.

look he is in the ring he's raising his arms like kane.

Oh my God look at that fire Jacob.

and here comes the Angel of Death!

look at him he is the living embodiment of evil!

hey where did he go?

He's up in the rafters look!

He's gonna jump!

Oh my God he is safe completely unharmed.

and now the match starts!

Bloodbath gave John Robin a big boot to the face and then picked him up and threw into the corner the angel of death is in.

He then tagged him in and did a double chokeslam to John.

Death gives him a head scissors and throws him out of the ring with one hand.

Oh my God he just tossed him out of the ring like a skipping stone he is truly evil.

1... 2... 3...

Bloodbath gives him a chokeslam into the stairs.

Jacob is grabbing a chair Terry this does not look good.

Look out! shouted a girl in the stand.

And the chair shot OH MY GOD!! I t didn't hurt him he just looks pissed and he gives him a chokeslam!! Send him to Hell!!! Send him to Hell!

8...9...10!

and here are your winners the Blood Dragons!

We now have two more SmackDown superstars!

if Mr. Mcmahon were alive he would love this said a very sad Terry.

Look at Bloodbath he is setting them on fire!

This looks like the beginning of the end fo the tag team title holders.


	4. Dreams Come True

Night Of Twighlight

Later that night...

This could be a problem. said John Cena.

Yea they are damn good. said Jeff Hardy.

If they come to SmackDown they might beat us. said Mark Henry

That's it! said Cena.

We need to Split them up. said Cena.

How fool? said Henry.

Blackmail them, that girl in the stands seemed very concerned about Bloodbath's safety. Said John Cena.

the next morning...

Hey Ryan you got a girlfriend. Said Anthony

I do not! shouted Ryan.

Then he checked his emails he had 2 new messages both from the same person.

Okay maybe I got a fan girl you stupid idiot. said Ryan.

Then it develops into love. said Anthony making fun of Ryan.

Shu.. Shut Up!!!!!!! shouted Ryan.

Then the waitress came in and told them it was time for their match.

Welcome everyone to another exciting night of SmackDown I am Michael Cole alongside my Broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

Yes Cole it is good night to welcome two new superstars to SmackDown and see what they can do I am surprised though this is their first match in the WWE and the Coach is making this a Tag Team Title Match.

And here we go!

Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Hardy Boys!

And now entering the ring weighing 178 lbs Bloodbath!

Look he is raising his arms and OH my Gosh look at that fire!

Yea it is scary!

And entering the ring weighing 170 lbs the Angel of Death!

He is evil to the core people look at that smoke.

Hey how did he get up there oh my God look at that fire it's silver hey how did he get down I didn't see him, well anyway let's start the match.

Death does a powerbomb on Matt Hardy and grabs his feet and swings him to the turnbuckle and does a diving head scissors.

And then he tags Bloodbath in and Bloodbath does the Bloobath Chokeslam and goes for the pin Jeff tries to sstop him but the Angel of death gives him the Crucifix Head Scissors.

1...2...3!

Here are your winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions the Blood Dragons!

Oh my God their first match in the WWE and they are already champions what a night for them and what a night for SmackDown!

Oh shit they already won the titles! said Cena.

Then it is time to put the plan in motion. said Mark


	5. Dreams Fall

Night of Twilight

Hey Bloodbath how are ya? said Cena.

Fine but I can't say the same about your face. replied Bloodbath

Woah I didn't know I ticked you off man. said Cena.

You will find out that there are a lot of things that really tick me off! shouted Bloodbath.

Then this will really make you mad. said Cena while showing a video of the match Bloodbath and The Angel of Death had against the Robin Brothers and it showed when Bloodbath was about to be hit in the head with the chair and one of the girls in the stands stood up and tried to warn Bloodbath.

We know she is a friend of yours anf if you don't want her to be put into a 'accident' like Mr. Mcmahon. said John Cena.

You killed him! And what do you mean we? said Bloodbath.

Then Mark Henry, The Hardy Boys, and another man he couldn't see very well.

Now if you don't want her to end up like Mr. Mcmahon you will switch to RAW and fight Angel Of Death at Wrestlemania. said the voice.

Sigh... okay I'll do it. said Bloodbath.

later that night...

Welcome to Raw I am good ol' JR olongside my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and we have a special show for you tonight!

That's right JR, one of the SmackDown Superstars have been drafted to RAW and he will be facing The Great Khali for the WWE title tonight!

And speak of the devil here comes the great Khali himself in his prime and ready to take on the newbie.

And here comes the SmackDown turned RAW superstar, Bloodbath!

theme song...

'The wonder of the world is gone and old for sure, all the wonder that I would have found in her as a hole becomes another strike to burn, an old flame returns.'

Oh my gosh JR he looks like a monster and he doesn't look like he likes the Great Khali all that much!

Look King he's raising his arms and would you look at that blazing inferno!

Now let's begin the match before I am scared to death!

Khali tries to big boot Bloodbath but he gets behind him and give him a backwards jawbreaker and then chokeslams him, and then Kahli gets up and throws Bloodbath over to one of the ropes but he grabbs the edge and kicks Khali in the face and then throws him out of the ring and gets on the turnbuckle and takes him down with a flying clothesline and then powerbombs Khali onto the stairs.

But then Khali chokeslams Bloodbath and tries to pin him.

1... 2... ' but Blodbath kicks out and big boots Khali in the face wich makes him blead and while he is holding his head Bloodbath gives him his special move the Bloodbath Chokeslam and goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

And here is your winner and the new WWE Champion Bloodbath!

later that night...

Here we are with another edition of SmackDown I am Tazz here with my broadcast partner Cole.

Cole I heard that one of the SmackDown superstars has switched to RAW what do you think?

I don't know what to say except that whatever happened SmackDown will manage.

Yea well tonight is a title match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge.

Well here comes the rated R superstar right now and he is being a showoff as usual.

And here comes the Angel of Death and look at that crowd they just love him pure and simple!

Yea but I think he is just plain evil hey where did he go there is to much smoke to see!

I think I see him Tazz but he is up in the rafters and he is just floating down and oh moy gosh look at that fire why the heck is it silver?

theme song...

One thousand Souls to burn, feel their pain, when you see what the fire looks like from inside you scream for more and on the inside the pain is unbearable and you feel your heart tearing out.

Let's start this match!

Edge tries to grab Death but he does a head scissors to him and throws him ou of the ring with one arm and then does a flying Crucifix head scissors and slams Edge into the stairs and throws him into one of the poles.

Oh my God he is bleading from that last shot and I don't think he can take much more!

Then Death grabs Edge's leg and throws him back in the ring and then does a diving DDT and slams him down so hard you swear you could hear a bone crack.

But then Edge grabs Death and does the Edgecution but Death gets up and does his special move the World's End and goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion, The Angel of Death!

What a night I cannot beleive what has happened here!

Yea well one thing is for sure we now have a new champion!

Hey there is Shane Mcmahon what does he want JR?

I don't know King but I know one thing, it cannot be good for SmackDown!

As you all know Wrestlemania is only three weeks away and I am going to tell you what the match will be. said Shane

It will be a Inferno Match with Bloodbath facing The Angel of Death for both the WWE title and the World Heavyweight title! shouted Shane.

Oh my gosh JR that can't be good for them an Inferno match with two best friends getting ready to pummel each other!

Yes I know King but I don't know why Shane Mcmahon would do such a thing!

And. said Shane whoever wins can make the other superstar come over to their brand!

Oh my God JR this can't be happening!

Well King it is but I don't think we have a say in the matter.


	6. Dreams Reborn

Night of Twilight

Bloodbath was watching the news and he saw himself on the WWE channel setting The Great Khali on fire and dumping gasoline on him.

Heh, that was kinda funny. said a Bloodbath.

Hey! Asshole, you know tommorow is when you face your friend and if you lose your girl dies. said Henry.

Hey man give him a break. said Cena.

What you want him to beat you to a bloody pulp? said Jeff.

Well no but I don't think there is any reason to piss him off even more. replied Cena.

back at Bloodbath's apartment...

Hey Ryan you hear about what happened? said Meryl.

They are gonna kill you if I lose but I can't fight my friend, he and I have done a lot together and now this, nothing is going right anymore. said Ryan

Well what did you expect? Life isn't perfect. said Meryl.

Yea I guess you are right I mean I didn't expect to meet you 4 years ago but I did. said Ryan.

Those were the days huh? said Meryl.

Yup, those were the days, but I will not lose. said Ryan

Maybe you don't have to win either. said Meryl.

What are you talking about? asked Ryan.

You figure it out. said Meryl.

While Ryan thought about what she said Anthony was in his room thinking about the match.

Sigh... well this sucks. said Anthony

You thinking about the match. said Ashley.

Maybe, but I guess you know me too well. said Anthony.

Well don't be so predictable. said Ashley

Hey! Look at this. said Ashley.

Hey it's your old diary when we first me 4 years ago, that's when Ryan met Meryl.

4 years ago...

Anthony... what are we doing here? said a very bored Ryan.

Calm down you'll see soon enough. said Anthony.

Ashley what are we doing here? said Meryl.

Calm down you'll see soon enough. said Ashley.

Coincidently both Ryan and Meryl liked the same wrestler Kane who was in South Dakota and was accepting wrestling matches and he picked Ryan and Meryl for a 2 on 1 match.

He was strong compared to them but they worked together quite well as if they had been rehearsing it and were in perfect sync with each other.

But nonetheless they were defeated but they thought it was okay because they did their best.

After the match Ryan and Meryl were talking about stuff to do about Kane and some other things.

Hey can I have your phone number? said Ryan.

Umm... yea okay. said Meryl.

Hook line and sinker. said Anthony and Ashley.

Hey you get the feeling we've been had? asked Meyl.

Well if we were I don't really care. said Ryan.

Yea I guess your right Ry-Guy. said Meryl givig Ryan his nickname.

present time...

Well I guess it doesn't matter I will still have to face Ryan whether he and I like it or not. said Anthony.

Yea well just remember he is your friend and you can sort this out together. said Ashley.

Yea I guess your right. said a cheered up Anthony.

Why don't you go see Ryan Anth. said Ashley.

Okay I think I can go cheer him up, unless Meryl has already done it. said Anthony.

then at Ryan's apartment...

Hey Ryan. said Anthony.

Hey buddy. said Ryan.

So tommorow we fight huh? said Ryan.

I am not going to go easy on you. said Anthony.

Same here. said Ryan.

the next night...

And tonight is the big night and we are ready to begin! shouted JR.

Anthony and Ryan are staring at each other and at the flames that surround the ring.

Good luck buddy. said Anthony.

You too Anth. said Ryan.

And let the match begin!


	7. A friendship in flames

Night of Twilight

And we will now begin this match. Said JR.

Bloodbath tries to grab Death but he gives him a head scissors and tried to push him into the fire but Bloodbath grabs his leg and trips him and chokes him.

I will not lose here because if I do it is over for Meryl! shouted Bloodbath.

And then he chokeslammed Death and threw him towards the fire but Death jumped from the rope and did a flying DDT.

Well my friend, I cannot afford to lose either. said Death.

Then Death di his special move The End of The World and was about to throw Bloodbath into the fire but Bloodbath grabbed his arm and did an arm twister and then picked him up and did a powerbomb.

But Death was far from finished he jumped on Bloodbath's shoulders and did a hurracanrana and sent him towards the edge of the ring but Bloodbath got up and gave Death a good chuck out of the ring but he missed the fire and Bloodbath did a flying clothesline but missed and then they both saw a 2+4 rapped in barbed wire and they set them on fire and were slashing at each other with it but no one seemed to be winning.

Then Bloodbath tried to hit Death in the head but missedd but then Death was about to swing when he stopped and threw his weapon on the ground.

Bloodbath then knew what he was doing so he threw his weapon the ground as well and then they continued to fight even though they were almost evenly matched then Death climed on the turnbuckle then Bloodbath raised his arms and set the turnbuckles on fire but it missed Death.

They were both tired as hell but they kept going and Bloodbath tried to send Death to the edge of the ring but Death grabbed his arms and slammed him into the turnbuckle just barely missing the fire.

And then Death tried to send Bloodbath into the fire but he grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the fire but he jumped and landed in the ring.

Then they both ran at each other full speed and punched each other in the face and they both landed with their fingers touching the fire.

And here are your winners because of a draw Bloodbath and The Angel of Death!

Oh my gosh Cole I can't beleive it a draw for both the superstars that means nobody loses! said JR.

Yes it is quite amazing about what we have just seen here and I can't really beleive what has happened! Said Cole.

Well! said Shane. Which one of you wil switch?

I am going back to SmackDown. said Bloodbath.

Then Ashley and Meryl came out of the standsand gave Bloodbath and Death a kiss.

Hey! Hold on. said Mark Henry.

What do you want!? said Bloodbath.

You didn't win so now your girlfriend is as good as dead! said Henry.

Actually the deal was don't lose I didn't lose and now me and my buddy want to show you something. said Bloodbath.

Then Angel of Death came ove and helped Bloodbath double chokeslam Mark Henry and he raised his arms and set him on fire.

Now that's gonna hurt somebody you maniac. said Death.

Yea well better him than me. said Bloodbath.

Oh and by the way I have one more announcement. said Bloodbath.

From now on call me Ryan Chad Gaertner. said Bllodbath now called by his real name Ryan.

And from now on call me Anthony Dannen. said Angel of death now called by his real name Anthony.

What a night for SmackDown we now hoave our old superstar back! said Cole.

Yes but RAW has lost a superstar, lucky Shane gave me a job on SmackDown! said JR.

1 year later...

Hey Anthony, hey Ashley. said Ryan.

When are you expecting a kid? said Meryl.

2 more months. said Ashley.

What about you? said Anthony.

Speaking of which, Ryan I have to talk to you inside the house. said Meryl.

O.. okay. said Ryan.

Hey Ryan! said Anthony.

What? asked Ryan.

Be nice. said Anthony.

Sh... shut up! shouted Ryan.

inside the house...

Ryan I'm pregnant! said a happy Meryl.

What?!


End file.
